


The Snibbet Bibliotheck

by Mara



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written in a flash for the DCFlashfiction Traditional Scottish Dances  Title Name challenge :) See, I had insomnia, so I decided to fic to  make myself feel better...</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Snibbet Bibliotheck

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a flash for the DCFlashfiction Traditional Scottish Dances Title Name challenge :) See, I had insomnia, so I decided to fic to make myself feel better...

The Cave seemed colder than usual this evening, Dick thought, although that might be attributable to how tired he was. Fighting down yet another set of shivers, he went back to restocking, shamelessly snitching what he needed from Bruce's supplies. Hey, it's not like Bruce would want him out on the streets unprepared, right?

A flurry of typing from the console made him glance over his shoulder. "Got anything?"

"Another minute, Oh Impatient One," Tim called back.

"Fine, Caped Wonder, but if we don't get a move on, we're going to be left staring at another demolished building and no culprit."

Tim's rolling eyes were practically audible. "Now I know how Oracle feels. It's a wonder she hasn't strangled all of us yet. And this is what happens when we let her take an evening off."

"Damn straight," Dick muttered. And she was probably out with some guy, too. Some guy who wasn't him. Maybe Ted Kord.

"Okay, I've got something."

"Good," Dick said, sticking a few extra smoke bombs into his gauntlets. Or she could be with some guy she met online. He knew she chatted with people sometimes when things got slow.

"The analysis of the residue you found in Bludhaven and I found here looks like some kind of...animal waste."

"Mm-hmm." Dick thought about Babs out on a date with a stranger.

"And it's weird stuff, too."

"Weird stuff?" Slipping his gauntlets back on, Dick reminded himself that Babs could sure as heck take care of herself.

"Yeah, the computer says it comes from the snibbet bibliotheck."

"Mm-hmm." Dick nodded, as if he knew what Tim was talking about, then his head shot around. Narrowing his eyes, he repeated what Tim had said. "The snibbet bibliotheck."

Tim nodded back. "Yep."

"You are so totally making that up."

"Yep." Tim grinned at him. "I figured you weren't listening anyway."

Groaning, Dick stared up at the bats. "What did I do to deserve this abuse?"

"I think you were born."

"I really really hate you."

Tim smirked at him, turning back to the computer. "I know. Ain't life grand?"

\--end--


End file.
